<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Stop Loving You by mikasplush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892166">Never Stop Loving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasplush/pseuds/mikasplush'>mikasplush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Given Winter Exchange, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasplush/pseuds/mikasplush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, Uenoyama decided to comfort his lover into his arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka/Yoshida Yuuki, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Manga</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Stop Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The problem is that I'll never stop loving you."</p><p>Mafuyu Sato whispered quietly as he arched down to put flowers onto the grave. "You will always be my number one. I can't replace you, no matter how hard I tried to." Looking down, he nodded, sitting next to his loved one. The grave he leaned onto was his boyfriend's, Yuki. Last year, in some freezing dark winter night, he had attempted suicide and was successful. He let out a chuckle which was followed by sorrow. Letting out a deep sigh, his heart began to ache. It was always like this, memories brung undescribeable pain.</p><p>Mafuyu was always a quiet person, but after such tragedy, he could barely even say a few small words. Others would often expose him as expressionless and cold person judging by his looks. Despite his caring and exquisite side no one ever noticed. Always having an unknown guitar behind his back but never even touching the strings, it would be natural for people to shame him as strange. However, times flow by and things change slowly, so do humans.</p><p>After the accident, he felt like he was slowly moving on, taking his time but still felt like he was getting absoloutely nowhere, that is when he met Ritsuka Uenoyama, his current boyfriend. They had been going to school together, but they only first talked when Uenoyama caught him sleeping on his spot. Luckily, it almost seemed that fate brought them together because the other knew how to play guitar, after a lot of convincing, he finally decided to lend him a hand and taught him to play guitar.</p><p>Lots of things happened after that, the concert, the confession, the fights, the childhood friends.. Too much for a normal being to handle, let alone Mafuyu Sato. At this point, he found everything exhausting and was on verge of breaking down. But the oath was made or else it would be pointless.</p><p>Flinching from his memories, Mafuyu's attention swung back at the cold grave. He hugged gently his guitar, trembling slightly. Soon enough, the tears began to flow after he kept it in for so long. He missed him more than he ever imagined he would. Yuki was his first love, his first date, his first everything, and like the elders say, you can never get over your first love. He knew very well that Yuki was his first but also the last. Although he had a boyfriend, he would never completely be able to move on from such heartbreak. He cherished Uenoyama, but the real feelings were buried deep inside his heart, with Yuki.</p><p>"My first and last." Mafuyu announced before leaving silently. Waving with his miserable smile, revealing all the feelings buried deep inside him, he never wanted to say goodbye ever again. One of his biggest regrets was leaving Yuki behind, thinking that Mafuyu hated him. If only he could take his words back, but he could only imagine. Besides, it was already too late.</p><p>Walking through the snow, Mafuyu recieved a call from his boyfriend. Returning the call, Uenoyama answered and immediately asked where he was. Mafuyu's chuckling could be heard through the phone, but not a single word was let out. Only silence.</p><p>The silence stopped when Mafuyu whispered, "I was just visiting an old friend of mine." Uenoyama already knew who he was talking about, so trying not to upset him, he didn't ask any further questions. Urge to hug him grew larger. "Do you need something, Uenoyama-kun?"</p><p>He shrugged and denied, "I just wanted to know where you were", he glimpsed out of the window, putting the curtains aside. "I want to see you."</p><p>Hanging up, Mafuyu glanced to his right side, he found himself in front of his boyfriend's house. Half-smiling, he noticed Uenoyama staring down at him through the window, waving awkwardly. What a coincidence. Inviting himself in, he greeted the person standing in front of him. "I missed you, Uenoyama-kun."</p><p>Uenoyama blushed, frowning as he sat down in silence. Mafuyu sat next to him, only to stare at the ceiling above him, not even trying to hide the fact that he was being in his own world. "Mafuyu, stop staring at the ceiling and focus on me." Despite being in his own world, Mafuyu heard those words, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at his lover confusingly. "You don't need to be in your own world right now. You are safe right here and now." Uenoyama placed his hands onto his lover's red cheeks from the wind. "Everything is going to be okay. We will work this out. Together."</p><p>Unsettling silence filled the room, the taller once started panicking, thinking he had said something wrong. Trying to fix this athmosphere, "Ah, but if you are uncom-" Uenoyama's words were interrupted by a sudden warm hug. He looked down only to see Mafuyu hug him tighter. Letting out a silent sigh, he patted his head and played with his soft hair gently. He swirled his fingers around in his lover's hair, trying to comfort him. Meanwhile the other male sobbed in his arms because he missed the warmth he felt at that moment. "Are you alright?" Uenoyama asked quietly.</p><p>"I'm sorry Yuki, I have moved on." He smiled gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>